


[AB6IX│大田/雀獺] Star Maker

by milkfoam_peachoolong



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfoam_peachoolong/pseuds/milkfoam_peachoolong
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun, Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

映入眼簾的，是一座外型時尚的現代化辦公大樓：全黑的牆身上縱橫交錯的玻璃窗折射著澄藍的天空，為樸實的大廈鍍上了一層時髦的藍金色。田雄整一整自己的西裝，以免自己初來乍到的慌張在歪掉的領帶上露出任何馬腳。

初春尚涼的空氣深深地沈進田雄的胸腔。田雄捏緊了皮包，昂首挺胸地走進了實習生涯的舞台——Brandnew Music。

Brandnew Music——當今音樂產業的龍頭廠牌之一，以高質量的作品見稱於娛樂圈。雖然是以Hip Hop音樂起家，但近年致力於培養新一代的全方位偶像，旗下藝人實力自然不容小覷。尤其是在這個選秀節目當道的時代，Brandnew Music也能分一杯羹，其影響力可見一斑。

田雄落落大方地走進這個理想中的星工廠，心中是無法計量的興奮，但作為第一天上班的小小實習生，再興奮還是要佯裝成冷靜而自信的模樣。

「您好，」田雄對前台的職員打招呼，「我是將要到藝人部實習的實習生田雄，請問能夠替我聯絡藝人部的金東賢主任嗎？」

「田先生您好，請您稍等一下。」職員撥打著內線電話；然而，那無奈的表情似乎告訴著田雄，無法聯絡上他的實習指導員。

「田雄？」一把男聲兀地在田雄背後探問著。田雄一個激靈，馬上轉身應道：「是！」

田雄回首一看：一個西裝筆挺的男子，手上拿著一塊文件夾板。他用中指輕輕扶著眼鏡，眼鏡片背後圓潤卻深不可測的雙眼，正俯視著冷顫打個不停的田雄。

男子意味深長地「喔」了一聲，便看看腕上的精工手錶。「昨天我給你打過電話，說十時在公司接待處等待對吧？」

田雄想起昨日金主任的電話，馬上在腦海裡檢視自己有否做錯任何一件事情：現在距離十時還有五分鐘，我也沒有遲到啊？怎麼擺出那麼嚴肅的臉啊？而且說，昨天電話裏頭的聲音那麼溫柔，沒想到真人如此有氣場。

「是的沒錯。」儘管依然不解，田雄還是如此回答。

「集合時間是十時，不代表你將近十時才出現是一個合理的舉動——這是職場生存的法則。」

還沒正式開始實習，就被指導員訓話了，看來實習的生涯將會是一段難熬的時日啊。田雄內心已經涼了一截，但嘴上還是誠懇地道歉——畢竟下屬有三寶：知道、抱歉、下次我會做更好。

「喔，抱歉，還沒正式自我介紹呢。」雖然田雄早就知道他何方神聖了，但對方還是禮貌地伸出手，「敝姓金，金東賢，是你這次實習計畫的指導員，也是Brandnew Music藝人部AB6IX團隊的營運主任。」

「金主任好。」田雄也握住了金東賢的手，「我是田雄，剛從大學畢業，希望能在主任的帶領之下增廣見聞，請主任多多指教。」

互道過拘謹的謙敬言辭，金主任也正式帶著實習生田雄，乘坐電梯到藝人部的辦公室去。途上，金東賢不免俗地和田雄寒暄著。

「在應徵實習職位前，有聽問過我們公司嗎？」

「當然有，Brandnew Music在音樂市場上如此有名，一定有聽過。」

談起Brandnew Music，田雄內心又是一波翻騰的興奮。早在Brandnew旗下的練習生參加某大型選秀節目時，田雄已經是他們的忠實粉絲。得悉自己將會加入AB6IX的營運團隊，他的內心更是激動非常。想著有機會和喜歡的偶像共事，已經足夠讓人怦然心動了吧。

不過，田雄深諳逢人且說三分話，不可全拋一片心的道理。因此，面試的時候，也以流暢而專業的語調，營造出準備充足的感覺，而非展露一個追星族的真貌。

「難怪李部長那麼期待你的加入。」金東賢突如期待的稱讚，讓田雄感覺到這個男人的冷暖溫差有夠大——大得快要讓人得感冒似的。

電梯門徐徐打開，終於到達目的地——藝人部。金東賢一路領頭，帶著田雄長驅直入到同層最隱蔽的一間房間。

「正式歡迎你加入藝人部。」金東賢朝身後的田雄笑了笑，就推開了房門。金東賢的笑容讓田雄愣在原地，但在門扉被打開的一瞬間，內心的雀躍還是勝過了擔憂。

踏入房間，田雄立刻環顧四周：寬敞明亮的辦公室裡，只有寥寥兩人默默埋首工作，房間裡也只靠牆擺放了屈指可數的辦公桌，猶幸每個人的工作空間都很大，角落還有一張長桌，用作小型會議之用。田雄覺得這個辦公室有一點雜亂，例如說是散落在大家案上的文件、堆積如山的文件夾，但是這才是成就粒粒新星的星工廠應有的感覺啊。

「組長，新的實習生來了。」金東賢微微弓身，一個個子不高、看起來甚至還有一點稚嫩的男子從座位中站了起來。

好可愛的部長，好年輕的部長。田雄在內心驚嘆。

部長來到田雄的面前，果然因為身高和外表的關係，看起來有些逗趣。「實習生是吧？我是李大輝，藝人部AB6IX團隊的組長。」田雄點點頭，隨即對上司進行自我介紹。

「給你介紹一下我們的團隊——不過待會開會的時候，你也可以旁聽我們的團隊的匯報，知道更多我們團隊的工作。」李組長的語調措辭也十分成熟。

「好的，勞煩組長了。」田雄向李大輝鞠躬。

「誠如你所見，我們的營運團隊人數不多，但是都是精英雲集，希望你也是一位值得期待的精英。我們主要負責的藝人，是即將出道的新男子偶像組合——AB6IX，而我主要負責AB6IX在宣傳、行銷策略的制定，以及有關商業合作的洽談。」

「這位是你的指導員——金東賢主任，主要負責藝人訓練和音樂製作及發行。未來的日子你也會跟隨著金主任，協助進行有關的工作。」

「那邊的是朴佑鎭。」被點了名的男子也轉身面向田雄，點頭示好，「主要負責的是團體形象設計和活動策劃。」

「我們還有一位的營運主任，不過主要負責藝人的海外發展，所以被借調往日本的分社工作，我想你暫時應該沒有機會認識他。」李大輝大致把團隊的構成介紹了一遍，識相的田雄也早早拿出了筆記本，記下了有關的資訊。「田實習生，你還有其他的問題想問嗎？」

「暫時沒有了，謝謝組長的解釋，如果日後有問題也請各位前輩不吝賜教。」田雄收起了紙筆，展露誠懇的微笑。

「你的位置在我旁邊。」金東賢指向了一張新簇的工作桌，毗鄰是金東賢的位置——海量文件陳列在工作案上，桌上電腦的邊框黏上了不同的便利貼，還有那一本寫滿了字的行事曆半開地放在一旁的手提電腦和平板上，旁邊還散放著不同的文具。

「知道了，謝謝金主任。」道謝過後，田雄便坐在位置上。看著眼前整潔的辦公桌，重新燃起了對實習生涯的憧憬。

「下午三時，我們在522室舉行報告會，知道了吧？」金東賢把手搭在田雄的肩頭上。

「知道！金主任！」田雄響亮的聲線在寧靜的辦公室迴盪，與新生活的希望互相響徹互答。

——

時針從「二」趨向「三」，雄開始預備著接下來的報告會：筆記本、文具、筆電、載有報告資料副本的記憶盤和準備分發給其他同事的紙本資料。萬事俱備，是時候出發了。

同隊的三位前輩早就出發前往會議室作準備，金東賢離開辦公室之前，也吩咐了田雄先列印紙本資料，再和他們在會議室回合。

經過今早被金主任訓話，田雄知道這個男人的時間觀念太嚴謹，嚴謹到似乎是另一星球來的時間觀念。故此，雄老早就帶同所需的文件，出發前往會議室。

藝人部的辦公室在三樓，所以田雄便乘坐升降機前往報告會會場。「登——」的一聲響起，升降機門後是一名頭戴鴨舌帽、身穿黑色衛衣的青年。在昏暗的燈光下，田雄無法分辨對方的身分，但作為職場新人，縱然知道對方應該不是社內職員，也依然向他點頭示好。

兩手都拿滿東西的雄進了電梯，便狼狽地按下了「五」字。可惜動作不大靈光的雄勉強按下了按鈕的時候，就把列印好的一份份報告書滑落到地上，文件頓時灑滿電梯的地板。

田雄慌慌張張地拾起地上的文件，免得第一天上班麻煩到其他人。那名年輕人的球鞋，也毫不意外地被田雄的報告覆蓋。男子見狀，便也蹲在地上，幫田雄一起收拾電梯間的慘況。

「真是對不起！不好意思！麻煩到你了⋯⋯」田雄連聲道歉，手上的動作一刻沒有停止。

「沒關係沒關係。」年輕人回答道。溫婉磁性的聲音完全中了田雄對於男性嗓音的好球帶。

「請先把報告書拿著吧。」年輕人把手中的零散資料遞到田雄面前，把殘局收拾得七七八八的田雄也抬頭接過對方的好意。

「謝謝⋯⋯」抬頭正視著這名樂於助人的年輕人，田雄的尾音漸變得難以辨識，瞳孔也因驚訝而收縮。

「舉手之勞而已。」男子陽光的笑容自帽簷的陰影下透出，亮眼得讓田雄無法直視。

又是「登——」的一聲響起，電梯按鈕面板的「五」字也瞬間黯淡下來。

臨別之際，失神的田雄再次對著緩緩站起來的那個人鞠躬道謝：「真的謝謝你⋯⋯」

年輕人揮揮手，「沒有啦！你報告要加油喔！」

田雄點點頭，就從電梯轉了出去。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊天啊第一天上班就碰到自己喜歡的偶像是怎麼一回事嗷嗷嗷嗷雖然不是我報告但是謝謝你的鼓勵喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔還有就是你的聲音真的太好聽了我感覺我要當場去世了嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚啊對了剛才偷看了一眼報告時你們的出道迷你專輯概念真的好棒嗚嗚嗚好喜歡啊啊啊謝謝你啊DONG DONG啊我投給你的票都沒白費而且還有善報了對吧吧吧吧吧我會把這一天記一輩子嗚嗚嗚！

田雄很想把以上的內心獨白大聲唸出來，礙於現實考慮當然是忍住了。可是在還沒有正式開始工作之前就能碰上將會成為自己親手打造的藝人，還是自己一直支持的偶像，田雄好像突然間就相信神蹟的存在。

一路蹦蹦跳跳的田雄，彷彿感覺自己是一部熱血青春電影的男主角，世界突然被加上了清脆明快的配樂和耀眼奪目的聚光燈，自己就是舞台上的焦點。

來到了522室門前，田雄強行抑制了臉上燦爛如花的笑容，敲門聲提醒著自己：要冷靜，要專業，要認真。

「前輩好。」田雄推門而入。然而三位前輩已經在會議廳並排而坐，各自打開手上的筆電繼續自己的工作。

金東賢抬頭一瞥，便招招手示意雄坐在自己的身邊。雄甫坐下，金東賢就吩咐道：「待會你聽著我們報告就好好聽著，就當是我們團隊工作的介紹。」

「田實習生？」李組長的語調上揚著，「文件呢？」

「是⋯⋯是的！」田雄立刻動身把紙本文件交到李大輝手上。

「我沒需要看這些文件，這些文件都是讓各個部門的同事看的好嗎？」

「知⋯⋯知道。」田雄答得唯唯諾諾。

「知道還不趕快去發一下？」

「是！」田雄不禁懷疑，這個團隊的人脾氣真古怪：一個莫名執著，一個以下剋上，還有一個根本不說話。雖然說還是覺得古怪，但看在DONG HYUN的分上，還是不努力不行的——如此安慰過自己後，便頂著懊惱的心情分發有關文件。

田雄回到了金東賢身旁，主任只是用若有似無的聲線告誡著雄：「這就是職場生存的法則啊。」

時針指向「三」，所有出席的成員安坐在席上，藝人部的報告會隨即開展。初試啼聲的，便是AB6IX營運團隊的報告，作開場白的，正是李組長。

「誠如上次會議提及，我們AB6IX的成員——YOUNGMIN、WOOJIN、DONGHYUN和DAEWHI經過綜藝選秀以及兩年間在各個偶像組合的磨練，加上從練習生中選拔的WOONG，合共五個成員，將會在5月出道。現在先由負責音樂出品的金東賢主任，報告AB6IX的音樂製作進度。」

「在這個月，各個成員已經開始灌錄他們首張迷你專輯的收錄歌曲，目前歌曲還在混音階段，預計下月初母帶就會製作完成，之後就可以正式進入複製的過程。這次我們與成員們洽談以後，決定以《Breathe》作為主打歌，另外《Shining Stars》、《Absolute》、《Hollywood》三首歌曲也會進行舞台編舞，準備在出道期間表演。目前，五位成員也已經展開舞台的彩排，主打歌《Breathe》的編舞也已經初步有定案，團員們的進度也十分理想。」

「各位好，我是負責藝人形象及大型活動策劃的朴佑鎭，接下來將會報告有關於專輯的概念設計。我們暫定出道的迷你專輯會推出三個版本，皆會以時尚、成熟的風格貫穿三版本的造型照，另外分別會拍攝另外三個風格的造型照作專輯歌詞本之用，目前已經與美術團隊和造型師團隊進行了勘景和第一階段的服裝搭配，詳情可以參閱報告書內頁。」

「方才金主任提及到AB6IX已經決定了將會公開演出出道作的歌曲，而我們也確認AB6IX將在出道前出演日本KCON和Dream Concert，先試啼聲。而近日，我和朴主任也為了配合出道的Showcase演出進行勘察和協商，暫定會場為奧林匹克劇院。另外，上月已完成AB6IX的商業注冊和開通SNS帳號，預計本月下旬正式開始營運。有關AB6IX的出道準備進度的報告暫此結束，接下來我們會匯報本月的計劃……」

聽著三人酣暢的報告，以及對答如流的問答環節，田雄又再一次歎服於前輩們的真材實料。要和這麼能幹、年輕有為的人工作，真的好嗎？看著手上密密麻麻的筆記，田雄的心情七上八下。

此時，簡報切換到五位成員的照片。田雄若有所思地看著自己朝思暮想的DONGHYUN。

若是能讓你發光發亮那就好了。他在心裏默默地祈禱。


	2. Chapter 2

朴佑鎭，AB6IX營運團隊的營運主任之一。在辦公室的他，給人的第一印象大多就是不苟言笑、默默耕耘。或是鍵盤上黝黑的手發出不絕於耳的敲打聲，或是電話上專業又不失幹練的通話聲，彷彿一一在證明朴佑鎭作為部門王牌的身分。

朴佑鎭按照組長的指示，將五月出道演出的場地資料羅列了出來：場地租用細則、合約條款、平面圖⋯⋯朴佑鎭把所有文件一口氣拉拽到電郵的附件欄以後，再一次小心翼翼地確認便利貼上的清單。確保毫無闕漏，便按下了傳送鍵。整個過程，毫無一絲猶豫或卡頓，絕無愧對朴佑鎭王牌的身分。

利索地將電腦調至休眠模式以後，朴佑鎭拾起了案上的手提電話和平板電腦，便轉身向著李大輝組長開口道：「組長，你要的文件已經傳給你了。」

「嗯。」李大輝的眼鏡折射著電腦屏幕的藍光，嘴上漫不經心地回應著下屬的報告。

「那⋯⋯我先去和AB6IX他們試造型了。」

「嗯。」又一個漫不經心的回應。

「部長工作辛苦了。」

「嗯。」事到如今，朴佑鎭知道自己說什麼也不會得到部長的回應，只得揚了揚無可奈何的眉毛。

今天金東賢帶著實習生田雄到音樂製作部門查看AB6IX新單曲的混音情況，本來人數已經不多的AB6IX營運團隊，變得更加人丁單薄。恰逢今天朴佑鎭又要代表團隊監督AB6IX嘗試出道作品的造型，順道和造型團隊洽商。這下子，辦公室就變得更加冷清了。

按照年齡和入職的年次先後而言，李大輝或許要稱呼朴佑鎭為前輩；然而，輩份終究和實力並非直接掛鉤。李大輝是天才兒童——不是誇大其詞的天才，而是真真正正的商業天才。正是因為李大輝是個天才兒童，又當上了自己的上司，朴佑鎭才對這個男生有更多的憂慮。

拉開辦公室大門前，朴佑鎭回首，定睛於那個由此至終對自己漠不關心的前輩兼後輩。

來到位處於公司高層的練習室，朴佑鎭老早已經能感受到AB6IX「未見其人，先聞其聲」的實力：對於一群相識已久、朝夕相處的大男生來說，這麼點聲浪的玩笑聲也算合理吧。

朴佑鎭禮貌性地敲了敲大門，練習室內的吵鬧才略見收斂。在朴佑鎭推門之際，一個看來高佻溫婉的男子已經率先為他把門打開。

「喔，YOUNGMIN。」朴佑鎭有些訝異地打了聲招呼，便隨著AB6IX隊長YOUNGMIN的腳步走進這鬧哄哄的練習室。一馬當先地衝進朴佑鎭耳膜的，是WOONG壓抑又放肆的鬼吼鬼叫。

「啊啊啊啊啊WOOJIN你放開我啊哈哈哈哈！」WOONG的招牌大笑聽著有些刺耳，但當朴佑鎭看見WOOJIN如何抱起WOONG像機動遊戲一樣，水平180度地甩，朴佑鎭好像也理解為甚麼這叫聲如此淒厲。

看到公司的營運人員來到，WOOJIN立刻把手中的WOONG放下來，像是孩子被爸爸發現自己沒在好好做功課、反而在偷玩玩具似的。

「朴主任好啊。」WOOJIN擺出了一張正經八百的表情，讓朴佑鎭哭笑不得。

「沒關係啦，造型師十分鐘後才到，你們練習也累了，就休息一下吧。」說罷，朴佑鎭便拉出一旁的電腦椅，坐了下來。

說來也有趣：辨公室的朴佑鎭，多給人一種沉默寡言的印象。初來乍到的實習生田雄早在上班的第一天，已經覺得老是閉口藏舌的朴主任不是一個特別好親近的職場前輩；但和AB6IX這群別樣的工作夥伴一起的時候，或許是對上了頻道，五位成員似乎也很喜歡這位營運主任。在工作以外的閒談，朴佑鎭也很喜歡和這群人一起，甚至私底下也會和藝人聯絡呢。

不知不覺間，AB6IX的成員也簇擁著朴佑鎭，在他身邊坐休息的休息，喝水的喝水，攤在地上的也自在地攤，和樂融融。

「話說⋯⋯」DONGHYUN放下了手中的水瓶，向朴佑鎭問道，「我們的營運團隊裡是來了新人嗎？朴主任。」

朴佑鎭對於藝人那麼快就知悉田雄的存在感到驚訝，老實地點了點頭。「等等，DONGHYUN你是怎麼知道的？」

「喔，之前在電梯上碰到他了。看到他拿著AB6IX的營運報告，但卻沒有在營運團隊裡面看過他。」DONGHYUN憶述道，「我還偷看到我們的新造型呢。」

「DONGHYUN哥！我們的新造型是怎樣的，告訴我告訴我！」本來佇在一旁的DAEHWI兩眼放光，整個人趴在DONGHYUN的後背上。

「造型師來了以後你們不就知道了。」朴佑鎭拿這群歡騰鬧哄的孩子沒轍，唯有佯裝什麼都看不見，繼續滑動平板電腦，翻閱有關是次出道的文書資料。

造型試身隨著造型師的到來拉開了序幕，及後如火如荼地進行著。AB6IX的成員積極提出自己的意見，而執行的細節也交由朴佑鎭與造型師們洽商，所有進程都順利非常，讓朴佑鎭發自內心地展露滿足的微笑。

送別了造型師團隊過後，朴佑鎭今日的工作也正式告一段落。他伸伸懶腰，讓疲勞隨著深呼吸吐出，消散在空氣之間。

AB6IX換回普通的練習服，便由隊長領頭叫喚住朴佑鎭：「朴主任！」

朴佑鎭頓時收斂其放鬆的姿態，轉身應道：「怎麼了嗎？」

「我們打算出去吃個晚飯再回來公司練習，主任要一起來嗎？」

朴佑鎭看看腕上的智能手錶，才意識到這差不多也是大家下班的時間了。撇開早已離開辦公室工作的兩人不談，就算是工作最繁重的組長，也應該離開了吧。

「可以啊，你們先等我回辦公室一下，我轉個頭再來著你們吧。」朴佑鎭回答道。經過一日的營營役役，能夠和大家吃吃飯、談談心也是不錯——畢竟和藝人建立良好的關係，也是營運團隊的責任呢。

說罷，朴佑鎭便回到了自己的辦公室收拾行裝；但在走廊的另一端，朴佑鎭已經察覺到走廊深處的房間依然燈火通明。這下可尷尬了，比上司早離開工作，怎麼說也說不過去吧？朴佑鎭的心情七上八下，在旗下藝人的邀約和上司的顏面之間拉扯不斷，腳下的步伐也不期然地收小。

不想面對還終須要面對。已經走到走廊盡頭的朴佑鎭扶上了辦公室的門把，卻欠一鼓作氣的膽量。朴佑鎭讓深呼吸將勇氣隨著氧氣帶進自己的心胸，輕輕怯怯地推開門。

「李組長好⋯⋯」朴佑鎭恭敬地鞠著躬，卻發現沒有了對方那一聲漫不經心的「嗯」。

抬眼一看，李大輝半歪地倚在辦公椅的椅背上，腦袋微微傾向後，眼皮沉沉地闔上，像是不勝工作的疲勞似的。

朴佑鎭躡手躡腳地收拾自己的公事包，視線卻偷偷瞄著打瞌睡的李大輝。朴佑鎭暗自失笑：這下子，他可真的像是我的後輩呢。

朴佑鎭拾起了公事包和椅背上的外套，腳步卻逆向走到李大輝的座位前。朴佑鎭小心翼翼地放下了工作用的平板電腦，放輕動作地在案頭的便利貼上潦草地寫下兩行字，並列放置在平板電腦的旁邊：

「平板裡面有今天試造型的照片，請查閱。 工作辛苦了。  
——朴佑鎭」

朴佑鎭的餘光掃向依然酣眠的李大輝，目光彷彿在確認些什麼，就如工作時確認著每個細節一樣。

確保一切無誤，朴佑鎭又如常離開辦公室。在拉開大門前，朴佑鎭習慣性地回首的一瞬間，才意識到這個行為已經成為一種反射動作。

不妙。朴佑鎭焦急地逃離腦海裡惱人的想法，但帶上門的動作依然溫柔得靜默無聲，恍如內心那些靜悄悄地出現、靜悄悄地封存的情緒。


	3. Chapter 3

成功逃出萬惡的辦公室以後，朴佑鎭應約到練習室會合AB6IX。  
「朴主任好慢啊！」DAEHWI抱怨著，可惜他們親愛的朴主任已經無力反駁：你們試試像我一樣逃出生天，看你還有沒有心情辯解。  
「別說這個啦！待會吃甚麼？」WOONG領頭，帶著大家邊走邊討論。談論兜兜轉，最終大家還是決定簡簡單單地到公司附近一間巷弄小餐廳享用晚餐就好。  
經過一日的工作、排練，六個儼如餓鬼上身的男生風風火火地點滿一桌美食後，便開始讓嘴巴同時兼忙著吃飯和聊天兩大工作。  
「你們的舞練得如何啊？看排舞老師的參考影片，感覺挺難的呢。」朴佑鎭呷了一口湯，關心著藝人們的近況。  
「還不錯，WOOJIN幫了我們不少呢。」YOUNGMIN展示著隊長風範，搭上了WOOJIN的肩上予以讚美，讓WOOJIN怪不好意思的，不知該推開對方好，還是假裝沒事好。  
「DONGHYUN呢？舞蹈還跟得上麽？」朴佑鎭炒豬肉送進了DONGHYUN的碗子裡。  
「唉，舞蹈真的好難啊！」DONGHYUN不禁悲鳴一聲。  
「來，我的DONG寶寶，哥回去給你特訓特訓！」 WOONG甜甜地蹭上DONGHYUN的肩，膩得DONGHYUN猛地推開對方，垂死掙扎似地叫喊著「夠了WOONG哥！」逗得大家併發出一陣笑聲。  
「朴主任，」DAEHWI似是想起什麼似的，「我們專輯的音樂製作進度還可以嗎？」  
朴佑鎭明白DAEHWI投放了許多心思在這次專輯的音樂創作上，自然也會在意自己的心血結晶。「今天金主任去檢查混音的情況了，我想進度應該也不錯吧！之後母帶好了，也會約大家來聽一聽。」  
DAEHWI釋懷之際，WOONG卻噘起嘴巴來。然而，WOONG的異樣只有DONGHYUN一人察覺，但他也只是心照不宣地轉移著話題。  
「朴主任，那個新的實習生是負責什麼的呢？」DONGHYUN問道。  
「DONGHYUN你對他很有興趣的樣子呢。」朴佑鎭反詰。  
「嘿嘿。」DONGHYUN不好意思地笑了笑，「畢竟也算有過也『一面之緣』。」  
也是，田實習生第一天上班就碰見了你，算很有緣了。朴佑鎭暗自想著，卻不自覺地笑出聲音來。  
「總覺得朴主任的表情有些潛台詞啊。」坐在朴佑鎭旁的YOUNGMIN一把勾住了對方的頸項，大家又歡騰地鬧在一起。

想到那個新實習生田雄，朴佑鎭不禁打了一個寒顫。這個初來乍到，卻足以呼風喚雨的男子，實在教朴佑鎭不敢恭維。  
——  
猶記得田實習生加入營運部的第一天，適逢是他們的報告會。金東賢為了讓田雄熟悉辦公室的文書工作，便讓他負責列印報告書。看到田雄準時出現在會議室，朴佑鎭最初還覺得挺安心的；豈料回到辦公室之後，朴佑鎭發現許許多多印歪了、釘裝錯了的紙張，白花花地塞滿了廢紙箱。他無奈地歎一口氣，便繼續團隊內部的檢討會。  
會上，田雄當然也要列席，從前輩的工作中多多學習。金東賢特意把身邊的位置留給了實習生，方便跟進他的學習情況，也方便對方發問。  
「田實習生？」李大輝率先關心新人，「你覺得報告書怎麼樣？」  
只見田雄支支吾吾了好一陣子，才吐出一個答案：「嗯⋯⋯字體太小？」  
空氣瞬間凝結成冰。  
「嗯，我說報告書的內容。」李大輝補充。  
田雄尷尬一笑，始終想不出一個可以符合諸位前輩要求的答案，只好乾笑一聲。旁邊的金東賢輕輕搖頭，一聲似有若無的嘆息自唇間吐出。  
李組長的眉頭一皺⋯⋯算了，直接開會好了，不要和新人計較。這樣的念頭略過了李大輝的心頭，他便於是直接開始討論方才未盡完善的地方，一談就是好幾個小時。  
檢討會的中途，李大輝見大家臉上都是明顯的疲態，於是便讓大家先休息十分鐘，待整裝待發，再討論剩下的項目。  
李大輝自身肩負著團隊的壓力，自然也是疲憊不堪，他站了起來、伸伸懶腰，順便到洗手間解決一下需要；朴佑鎭呢，繞到了會議桌後的水機，給自己泡一杯提神醒腦的熱茶；相對而言，要提攜後輩的金東賢確實是一刻不得閒。  
「田實習生，剛才開會的重點有好好記下嗎？」金東賢托了托眼鏡的邊框，一道冷光直教田雄打了個哆嗦。  
「嗯⋯⋯」田雄答得怯怯弱弱。  
田雄煞有介事的反應，反倒讓金東賢起了疑心：「讓我看一下你寫的筆記，看看你有沒有什麼遺漏了的重點。」  
看著那攤在自己面前的掌心，田雄緊張地嚥下一口津液。田雄把一頁得體的筆記打開來，輕輕放在金東賢的手上。  
金東賢垂下眼睛，仔細端詳著田雄端正的字體寫下了什麼樣的重點。從報告會的開初，到剛進行到一半的檢討會，重點還算是簡明扼要地記錄在一條條橫線上。金東賢一頁一頁地翻，田雄的汗就一滴一滴地流；直到快要翻到筆記本的最後一頁，田雄顧不得上下級的關係，用手護住了那一頁的筆記紙。  
「嗯！我的筆記就到這邊了！」田雄朝金主任笑了笑，表情可是尷尬萬分。  
金東賢清楚地看見田雄瞳孔裡面的動搖，便知道事情沒那麼簡單。金東賢運用著身高的優勢，一把站起身來，讓田雄無法把筆記本搶回來。清除了田雄的窒礙，金東賢終於能看清最後一頁上的內容，不由得青筋都顯在頸項上。  
「田實習生？」金東賢刻意拖慢語速，更讓人毛骨悚然。  
金東賢用力地將筆記本甩在桌上，驚人的聲響吸引了朴佑鎭轉頭一看：筆記本上，是林林總總的塗鴉——由造型照的服裝構想圖、AB6IX的團徽，到出道發佈會的模型圖，幾乎所有出現在報告會簡報上的圖片，和沒有出現的浮想聯翩，都被田雄用可愛的塗鴉簡筆畫了下來。  
要是可以揪住田雄的襯衣來罵，金東賢早就這麼做了。奈何金東賢暫時還是一個有風骨的男人，揭發了下屬的心不在焉，也就沒有再落井下石了。  
「對⋯⋯對不起！」知錯的田雄連聲道歉，頭垂得老低的。  
「認真工作——這就是職場生存的法則！」訓話過後，金東賢只是氣在心頭地呷了一口水，連回應田雄道歉的力氣也不想花。  
與此同時，李大輝也推門進內。不過是短短幾分鐘的時間，辦公室內的氣氛風雲變色：羞愧的田雄、惱怒的金東賢，還有一個不知所措的朴佑鎭。團隊內的突變，讓李大輝不禁開口探問道：「是發生什麼了嗎？」  
「沒事，我們隨時可以再開始了。」金東賢打了個圓場，又露出那個近乎於公式化的笑容。朴佑鎭看到金東賢極力隱瞞，也就不便多言，一貫他閉口藏舌的處事作風，回到自己的座位上。  
好久也沒有看見東賢那麼生氣了。朴佑鎭想。  
——  
「哪有什麼潛台詞。」朴佑鎭抹去了那個震撼人心的回憶，隨便呼嚨著YOUNGMIN的揶揄，把一筷子的泡菜放在他的碗中，企圖堵住他的嘴巴。自己也吃了一塊，讓思緒冷靜下來。滿足口腹之慾要緊，大家也先大快朵頤再說。  
晚餐也吃得七七八八，是時候聊點茶餘飯後的話題。「話說朴主任和李組長⋯⋯」DAEHWI還來不及把話說完，朴佑鎭就心虛得被泡菜嗆個正著。  
「欸YOUNGMIN⋯⋯」朴佑鎭瞪著身旁攤開手來、昭示著無奈之情的男子，「怎麼連DAEHWI都⋯⋯」  
「不！不是啦！我本來不是想說⋯⋯」本來只是想查問兩位營運人員最近預備出道Showcase情況的DAEHWI，壓根沒有想到朴主任會聯想到這個人皆共知的公開秘密，還不攻自破，只好又著急、又尷尬地澄清。  
「你暗戀人家大家都看得出來啊。」事到如今，WOONG也沒有給朴佑鎭留情面的理由了。  
「哈哈。對啊。」理應只有YOUNGMIN知道的這個秘密，居然在餐桌上傳了開來，唯一的嫌疑犯YOUNGMIN咧開嘴巴，讓朴佑鎭看得火大；但害臊一半、懊惱一半的心情，還是如實地反映在朴佑鎭的耳尖上。  
「有進展的話，記得報告給我們聽喔，朴主任。」YOUNGMIN拍了拍朴佑鎭的肩膀，讓朴佑鎭更加不知該如何是好。  
原來我逃出生天之後，不過只是逃到了下一個地獄啊。  
朴佑鎭欲哭無淚。


	4. Chapter 4

屈指一算，田雄以實習生的身分加入Brandnew Music已經有一個禮拜的時間。這一個星期，足以讓田雄熟記各個部門的位置，足以讓田雄摸透辦公室電子器材的用法，也足以讓田雄吃盡了職場之苦。

自從第一天上班被直屬指導前輩逮到自己心不在焉，這一個星期田雄也沒有好日子過。田雄自覺無論自己做什麼，都總會被那眼鏡片背後圓潤卻凌厲的眼珠凝視，連細微末節也逃不出他的法眼。

早知今日，何必當初？田雄在內心暗自感概，順道用餘光瞄了瞄身旁比自己高大的金主任，那人影大得使人望而生畏。

「看著我幹嘛？」視線的暗轉不過是一秒一分之間的事情，怎麼金主任都能察覺？玻璃的光彩背後，一雙深不可測的瞳孔俯瞰著田雄，如同沈沈壓住自己的氣壓團。

「沒事。不好意思。」田雄不解，但還是先道歉為妙——儘管那句「不好意思」加插在對話之間是多麼突兀。

「沒事就好。」金東賢一貫認真的性格，讓升降機內壓抑的空氣回歸寂靜。

AB6IX的出道EP母帶終於完成，金東賢便約了五位成員監聽母帶，作最後的確認。於是，此刻的田雄便被金東賢帶到了公司的音樂製作部門，準備和成員到工作室檢查母帶。

本科修讀商業管理的田雄，原本以為加入營運部門也是做一些市場策劃的工作，理應正中所長；豈料進來了才發現，處理音樂製作的資料、幫助聯絡發行製作部門、與實際執行藝人日程的經紀人接洽，這些瑣碎的事務竟然佔了他工作的大部分時間。當然，這和他的指導員也不無關係：既然要跟隨金主任工作，工作範圍自然也就會有所重疊了。也幸虧了金主任是負責音樂製作和藝人訓練事宜，作為專業追星一族的田雄才終於明白，偶像閃閃生輝的背後，有多少的人在支撐著他們。

一路跟隨金東賢的步伐，田雄只覺得眼前人寬厚的背影更加深不可測了。人前謙厚又能幹，自信的笑容更是助他平步青雲；人後（主要是對著自己的時候）卻總是板起面孔，老愛雞蛋裡挑骨頭。越是看不見他的五官表情，越是害怕要猜度他的心思。這就是笑面虎吧，田雄心想。

金東賢推門而進，本來一排坐在房間後方五位新人，立刻本能反應似的起身，向門框下的二人打招呼。

職場新人田雄雖然明白社風就是如此重視階級關係，但當位置一旦轉換、變成被禮待的一方時——尤其是被自己憧憬已久的偶像如此以待時，田雄就有些吃驚了。

客套的開場白結束，金東賢便命田雄拿出母帶，放入監聽播放器。只見田雄在打開文件袋的拉鍊那一刻，臉色煞地轉白。

「金⋯⋯金主任⋯⋯」田雄結巴得要緊，「對不起⋯⋯我⋯⋯拿錯了文件袋，我現在就回去辦公室。」

「田雄⋯⋯」金主任感覺血液一下子攻上腦門，氣得忘記了上下屬之誼，由不得直呼田雄全名，「不過就是要你拿個母帶而已⋯⋯細心確認是職場生存的法則啊⋯⋯」

金東賢下意識地握拳，拇指按壓關節時，格格作響，聽得人不安。田雄緊抿嘴巴，低著頭承受金東賢克制的責罵，再三道歉過後，便飛快地跑回只有數層之隔的辦公室。臨離開之前，田雄盡是羞愧的眼鏡偷偷瞄向後方的座席，那張如同太陽一般的俊臉，反倒讓田雄的自責更為深重。

一路飛奔的過程，田雄的腦子裡重播著這個星期內犯下的一個個錯誤，羞愧的顏色表露無遺。或許自己真如金東賢所言，連職場生存的法則也搞不懂，還配在這個行內首屈一指的公司工作嗎？這下可不能怨主任的呵責了。最重要的是，一開始加入胸有成竹，信誓旦旦希望能讓自己的偶像發光發亮，結果還沒來得及有所成，反而就先被擊沉，還要在偶像面前出糗。

有很多人會把追星視作為一件與憧憬的偶像在人生裡齊頭並進之事：你在應援偶像，偶像也在為你的人生應援。田雄曾經也如此想過，但如今，質疑的念頭遠遠比認同的想法多。

田雄再加緊腳步，讓耳邊颼颼的風聲掩蓋腦海裡對自己的一句句否定。他疾走，不是為了金主任爭取時間，而是為了自己爭取時間——爭取冷靜的時間。

再次打開工作室的門，涼意吹在田雄的耳尖上，撲熄了那一點紅。

「對不起，母帶在這裡。」田雄把頭垂下，雙手巍巍把母帶交到金東賢手上。

「我們都很期待呢！」眼見這對上司下屬的表情一個怯弱、一個盛怒，對比之大，讓本來坐在一角的YOUNGMIN也嘗試化解這一室的尷尬。

金東賢見狀，也就無謂說掃興話。把母帶送進播放器，旋即便時強而有力的節拍撼動著大家的鼓膜，如同大軍一鼓作氣般，宣告著新星們「We are absolute」的戰書。

最後一曲耳熟能詳的作品尾音被隔音棉吸盡了之際，時鐘的分針不知不覺也跑了半圈。一路監聽，AB6IX彷彿見證著心血成果的面世，在高潮迭起之間不絕地討論。經過混音效果點綴之後，本來優秀的歌樂又再變得更引人入勝，似是要激起一場火花四濺似的。

「好棒。」聽到徐徐落下的歌韻，DAEHWI感覺自己連詞彙力都要被抽光了，除了簡單的讚歎和連連的鼓掌，根本給不了反應。

「金主任，依你的專業來看，你覺得怎麼樣？」坐在金東賢正前方的DONGHYUN雙眼發亮地詢問著他的意見。

「對於新人來說，你們不但要兼顧唱、Rap，還在音樂創作上下了苦功，算是很成熟的一張唱片了。」

「欸？以金主任的個性，這麼慷慨的讚賞也算難得了呢！」WOONG以輕快的語氣調侃著金東賢。

「哼。」金東賢冷笑一聲，「一向也慷慨啦，只是對著你慷慨不來而已。」

田雄坐在主任旁，親眼目睹二人一來一往看似玩笑話的背後，似乎還有許多暗湧。尤其是那雙鏡片背後的眼睛，那目光和主任挑剔自己的時候有幾分相似，卻又有更多異樣、銳利的光芒。

鬧劇過後，AB6IX的各人回歸到密集的聲樂和舞蹈訓練，為出道作準備。金東賢和田雄二人獨處，空氣又是一室尷尬。

「對不起金主任，以後我會更小心一點的。」或許，只要和金東賢一對一地談話，自己的不是就會一幕幕地湧上心頭，道歉便變成田雄的反射動作。

「唉，算了。」半晌，金東賢放下無奈的慨嘆，便離開了工作室。

此時，田雄寧可被人破口大罵，也不願被當成毫無意義的存在。三個字的慨嘆，竟然在田雄心上留下千刀萬剮。


	5. Chapter 5

在公司處理完文件整理以後，田雄低頭看著腕上的手錶，原來已經是九、十點的事情。折騰了一整天，田雄確實沒什麼食慾，只好草草在公司附近的便利商店解決腹內微弱的飢餓感。

泡麵、水煮蛋，說實話和自己在狹小的房子裡煮的基本款晚餐並無分別，但偌大的便利店裡，就是讓田雄有種無從選擇之感。

坐在靠近玻璃窗前的吧台餐桌，油膩的觸感沒有所謂了，窗外來來往往的客人也沒有所謂了。氤氳的熱氣，讓田雄的眼更加迷離。

兀然，一陣電話鈴聲讓田雄一個激靈。掏出電話，來電顯示是老家的媽媽。

「喂？」田雄整整心態，精神奕奕地接起電話。

「兒子啊，在首爾工作了一個禮拜，還習慣嗎？」

「習慣啊，蠻順利的。」田雄下意識地摸摸手上的錶帶。

「那就好了。」電話傳來母親放下心頭大石的笑聲，讓田雄更頻密地來回撫摸著手錶。

「欸媽，我們家裝修什麼時候開始？」提到工作，讓田雄有些意興闌珊，只好把話題轉回老家的近況。

「下個月才開始啦，現在我們都在努力收拾我們家呢。」

「對不起啊⋯⋯我都沒辦法幫你們。」

「怎麼説對不起呢傻孩子！你在首爾努力工作就好了！」

聽到這，田雄似有若無地呼出一口悶氣，與泡麵的熱氣騰騰交錯，難辨難分。

「話說啊，」遠在大田的母親話鋒一轉，「你的那些寶貝唱片和周邊要怎麼幫你收納？」

「哦？MXM的那些？」提起了守在房間一隅的珍藏，田雄難得地拾回了一點幹勁。

若非三年前一個偶然，田雄也不會在電視機裡的一個選秀節目認識到Brandnew Music這家公司，更遑論如今能夠在這家音樂公司裡面獲取一個實習生的位置。就是因為命運裡風輕雲淡的一個偶然，田雄才能夠對螢幕中那個身穿藍色牛仔外套的少年一見傾心，展開了一段妙不可言的旅程。

問及田雄喜歡DONGHYUN的哪一點，也許是他的嗓音，也許是他的溫婉，也許是他的長相，也許是他的身形，也許是他的笑容⋯⋯田雄終究想不出確切是那一點讓自己為他著了魔，可能是天造地設，註定了命裡要為他年少輕狂一回。

還記得那年，刷直拍、投票變成田雄的每日固定日程，目標只有一個——把自己的One Pick送往出道的道路上。縱然第三次排名排名儀式中，DONGHYUN的淘汰足以讓田雄由直播的深夜哭到翌日早上，但幸好出道的機會並未離DONGHYUN而去。當他在賽後以MXM的一員出道之際，田雄彷彿忘記了自己曾經流過的眼淚，樂得連世界都為此繁花似錦一樣。也就是如此，田雄便在MXM活動的期間，參戰過大大小小的演唱會、簽唱會，守望著DONGHYUN走在璀璨的星途上。就算是學業繁重的畢業年，田雄花在追星的心力也一點沒有減少——這可謂田雄做過最有恆心的事。

大田和首爾在地理位置上不算近，但為著心心念念的少年，這點路程也不算是什麼。結果一路上的追隨，竟然把田雄帶來了首爾這個大都會，更把田雄帶來了Brandnew Music的職場。

「你那一櫃子的寶貝，媽幫你上泡泡紙包一下好嗎？」田雄的母親問道。

「好啊。那些MXM的海報也可以用海報筒收納一下嗎？我記得房間裡好像還有幾個空的海報筒。」田雄答。專業追星族絕對不能容忍自己的珍藏面臨任何危機。

兩母子你一言、我一語，方便麵的熱氣退減了些少，田雄的飢餓感也更加明顯。草草和母親在電話上道別以後，田雄終於夾起一撮麵條，送進自己的嘴巴。鹹鹹辣辣的人工口味，反倒讓田雄更加不滿足；剝開一顆水煮蛋，淡而無味。空虛感一口一口，應運而生。

「那個⋯⋯你好啊！」忽然一把男聲向田雄搭話，嚇得田雄手中的光溜溜的水煮蛋都要滑走似的。

田雄猛地轉頭一看，只得一陣瞠目結舌。

「DONG⋯⋯DONGHYUN？」若然是作為粉絲偶遇偶像，那固然是一件千古難得的事情；若然是作為同事偶遇對方，雖然不那麼動魄驚心，但也足以讓田雄驚惶失措。

拿著一個塑料膠袋的DONGHYUN拉開田雄身旁的椅子，逕自坐了下來，「欸你認得到我啊！」DONGHYUN忽然意識到公司的職員認出自己來實在合理不過，又傻氣一笑。

「我才該這樣問呢，竟然被你認出來了⋯⋯」田雄放下手中咬了半口的雞蛋，急急整理自己的儀容。畢竟除了簽唱會以外，也沒曾如此近距離地與偶像對談了。

「不是啊，我們一星期前見過面、今天又一起監聽母帶，怎麼會不記得呢！」

一星期前……田雄費煞思量地回溯著記憶，驚愕地拾回電梯間那回憶的碎片，一陣尷尬的紅逼上了他的臉。

「不過……我還不知道該怎麼稱呼你呢。」DONGHYUN的俊臉有幾分的迷惑，「我記得金主任叫你田……」

「我、我叫田雄。」在DONGHYUN說出自己的全名前，田雄已搶先一步。可是以「先生」相稱，未免過份拘謹；直呼全名，又過份無禮；「小雄」的暱稱，更是過於親切。於是，田雄吞吞吐吐，也想不出一個合適的稱呼。

DONGHYUN見狀，掩嘴失笑一聲：「那……我可以叫你雄嗎？」

「好、好喔。」田雄呆然地點頭。他的聲音細如蚊蚋，內心的波濤卻是震耳欲聾。

稱謂定了下來，空氣隨之變得安靜。田雄感受到DONGHYUN圓潤靈動的目眸盯著自己看，羞澀之間又混雜著不自在，便隨意地攀談起來：「你們不是要練習嗎？怎麼跑出來便利店呢？」

「練習到一半累了，我便幫大家出來買點東西，順便散散步囉！」DONGHYUN揚了揚擱在桌上的袋子，「雄呢，剛下班嗎？」

「嗯……」所有的事情就如輪迴，難得逃離工作，總有人會哪壺不開提那壺，教田雄身心俱疲。

DONGHYUN沒有承接著田雄的回應，反而埋首在塑料袋中滿滿的零食之中。田雄好奇一瞥，是DONHYUN如獲至寶地找出一條巧克力棒。DONGHYUN把巧克力送到案上的泡麵身邊，便輕輕抽手。

「雄要加油呢。金主任嘴巴雖然有時候是壞了一點，但你在為我們努力的同時，我們也和你一起努力的……所以也不要太氣餒喔！」DONGHYUN每說一句，身子就往田雄挪近一點。田雄看著近在咫尺的DONGHYUN，佔據了自己的視線範圍。那陣本在田雄臉上的紅，轉移到他的眼眶中。

「喔、對不起。」DONGHYUN一貫有禮，把距離拉開到恰如其份的位置。「要是難過，先吃一口巧克力再繼續走吧。」

DONGHYUN比比桌上的巧克力，便守望著田雄小心翼翼地打開墨黑的包裝，巧克力的甜蜜和泡麵的鹹辛攪和成奇特的氣味，中和了化學的濃香。田雄和DONGHYUN的一個對視，像是互相確認；得到DONGHYUN的肯首，田雄才敢咬一口精緻甜美的小點心。嚼了幾口，舌上是芳香的甜，反倒令田雄心中更酸。

「好吃嗎？」DONGHYUN問。田雄不懂反應。

DONGHYUN也像明白到甚麼，便站起身來，拍拍田雄沉重的肩。「我也要先回去練習，那就不打擾你了，加油喔。」

DONGHYUN輕聲的鼓勵像天使的囈語。抓不住天使羽翼上的一根羽毛，他便已經轉身離自己而去。

在最是脆弱的時候，再微不足道的話語，也能翻起一陣難以名狀的暖，不知不覺解封曾經強忍下來的眼淚。田雄舔著貝齒上半融的巧克力，眼淚竟然簌簌而下，嘴角多了一點淚水的味道，在味蕾上作祟。

那些難言的痛，被一個佔據著自己年少輕狂的人一語道破，田雄不知該慶幸還是難過。他沒有哭得面容扭曲，只是靜靜地，任由淚上像雨，打落在他不起波瀾的臉上。

田雄渙散的目光凝視街上的行人化成團團黑影，聚了又散；或有駐足停留的，或有來去匆匆的。知道玻璃上傳來兩聲細碎清脆的敲響，田雄的視線才變得清晰。

兩根骨節分明的指頭，輕輕敲打著田雄眼前的玻璃。定睛一看，店內白燦燦的燈光在玻璃上折射出刺眼的倒影，卻又柔和地襯著DONGHYUN的笑臉。DONGHYUN隔著厚重模糊的玻璃，看著田雄的淚眼，片刻才揮揮手，又再沒入了黑夜之中。

田雄目送DONGHYUN的背影，步往公司的方向，臉上一行淚水漸漸乾涸。他咬一口半涼的雞蛋、吃一撮半軟的麵條，在都會的黑夜裡，以微熱的食物和溫暖的憶記，填滿自己寂寥的飢餓。


	6. Chapter 6

朴佑鎭和李大輝外出洽公過後，二人駕車返回公司。在出發之前，朴佑鎭在車內安頓好至高無上的組長後，不忘繞道到停車場上的咖啡店，為對方準備一杯提神的飲品，好讓李大輝能在旅途上養精蓄銳。

當朴佑鎭提著一手飲料、打開車門之際，正好能看見李大輝的側顏被平板電腦的藍光打亮。朴佑鎭佯裝平靜地移開視線，坐在駕駛座上，順手把飲料遞給李大輝。

「喔？果汁？」平常洽公過後，大家都習慣喝一杯冰美式咖啡。瓶裝的果汁傳到掌心的常溫，對李大輝而言有些陌生。

「嗯。」朴佑鎭吸啜著手中的咖啡。根據朴佑鎭的觀察，今天早上李大輝在辦公室已經喝了兩杯黑咖啡，再喝下去恐怕會咖啡因超標。

「謝啦。」李大輝打開瓶蓋，仰首便喝下一口果汁，隨即又把專注力放在平板電腦上。

「大輝啊，難得出來一下，還要繼續看文件嗎？」朴佑鎭知道李大輝為了要保持形象，不讓人挑剔他的年紀與職位不相稱，總不許大家直呼其名。只有在無人的地方，朴佑鎭才敢喊出一聲「大輝」，是種莫名的刺激。

「反正回到辦公室裏還是要看，不如現在就看。」李大輝撥動著屏幕上虛擬的頁面，「再說，回去能夠直接給田雄意見，還比較省時。」

「那你小心暈車喔。」朴佑鎭發動引擎，卻時不時還會偷偷瞄向副駕席上的李大輝；但不過是駛離停車場的短短一段路，李大輝便把平板電腦闔上、收進公事包裡面，還有餘裕喝一口清新的果汁，讓朴佑鎭甚是驚奇。

「又不看了？」朴佑鎭問。

「看完了嘛。」李大輝朝朴佑鎭一笑，一時讓對方分了神，恐要背上危險駕駛的罪名，「沒什麼大問題，就不多看了。」李大輝最怕看到兩種文件：一，又臭又長的；二，錯漏百出的。雖然田雄傳來的只是簡單的宣傳文案和日程定稿，但足夠賞心悅目了。

汽車駛出停車場，來到繁榮的商業街。窗外涼中滲暖的微風彷彿能隔著車窗、吹在李大輝心頭，讓他露出自在的笑容。如果不是在開車，朴佑鎭相信自己定必會凝視著這個彌足珍貴的笑容。在辦公室裏繃著臉的大輝，太過拘謹了；現在的他，一切顯得剛剛好。朴佑鎭握住方向盤，如此想著。

汽車在紅燈前停下，閒著沒事的朴佑鎭又問：「最近新人表現如何？看大輝你好像挺滿意的樣子。」

「是挺滿意的沒錯。」李大輝點頭，「一開始覺得他做事有些不靠譜，但最近大概是上了軌道，辦事效率也比剛進來的時候好了。」

「這樣就好。」朴佑鎭和田雄沒太多機會共事，對他的印象就是剛入職不久便能惹金東賢暴怒的奇男子；但聞及李大輝所言，朴佑鎭自然也就全然相信對方所言。

「不過啊⋯⋯」大輝話鋒一轉，讓朴佑鎭趁著綠燈尚未亮起轉頭望向對方。

「不過？」

「不過我覺得他和金主任的相處⋯⋯不太好？」李大輝的猜想和朴佑鎭的經歷不謀而合。

「這怎麼說？」朴佑鎭探問。

「嗯⋯⋯」李大輝囁嚅。不知是紅燈轉變成綠燈，還是李大輝和朴佑鎭對上了眼，朴佑鎭將焦點重新集中在眼前的大道。

「我覺得喔⋯⋯」李大輝推算道，「金主任好像特別喜歡挑剔田雄的毛病？就算我們平常犯了什麼錯，也不覺得他是那麼吹毛求疵的人——更何況田雄其實就做得不錯啊。」

「說不定他們私下發生了什麼？」朴佑鎭也不敢斷言。

汽車四平八穩地開，車廂內默然無聲。在回到Brandnew Music之前，二人還是對金主任和田實習生的關係無從入手；直到朴佑鎭把車子停泊在公司地庫的停車場，李大輝才彷彿見到清晰的目標，立心有所作為地在二人之間的置物架上放下喝到一半的果汁。

「還是跟金主任聊聊吧，團隊的凝聚力對於工作還是很重要的！」李大輝吐出一口氣；而朴佑鎭看見的，是李大輝的手指來回在果汁的瓶蓋上打轉。朴佑鎭欲握住對方的手，輕輕把不屬於這個年紀的負擔轉移到自己的肩膀上。

「嗯，但也別太著急喔。不要勉強。」朴佑鎭哪有膽量行動呢。

「知道了知道了，佑鎭哥。」説罷，李大輝就推門離開車廂。凝視車上半瓶鮮果汁，朴佑鎭並不想離開這個密閉的空間：現實的世界，他是李大輝的「朴主任」，而不是日夜盼待的一聲「佑鎭哥」。

翌日中午，李大輝趁著田雄忙於穿梭於各部門，搭上了金東賢的肩膀，邀請他一同午餐。眼鏡片的冷光掩映著金東賢來回掃視李大輝和案頭文件的眼神，猶豫了片刻，才答應了李大輝的邀請。二人來到公司不遠處的咖啡店，二人點了一些輕食，便坐了下來，不外如是地先用討論公務作開首。聊到半路，李大輝自然伺機把話題拉到田雄身上。

「明天他們就要去拍造型照了呢，東賢哥也會去現場吧？」李大輝首先展開攻勢。

「嗯，順便也會帶實習生去。」金東賢一邊吃著碗中的螺絲粉沙拉，一邊回答著。

李大輝沒想到金東賢竟然不打自招，便得逞地笑著接應對方的話題：「啊⋯⋯東賢哥真是個好的前輩，那麼會帶新人。」

怎料，金東賢噗疵地別過頭，苦笑了一聲。李大輝又乘機而上，從金東賢口中打探消息：「怎麼就笑得那麼為難了？」

「沒有。」金東賢答。李大輝總感覺到金東賢的笑容正是欲蓋彌彰。

「我看他最近做得蠻好的啊，給我的文件做得很細心、又準確。一定是東賢哥帶領有方吧！」大輝一邊稱讚，一邊觀顏察色。金東賢不變的笑容裡面，又有半分的疑惑閃爍不定，讓李大輝又不禁追問道：「東賢哥覺得平常實習生的表現怎麼樣？我想他來了大半個月，也是時候檢視一下他的實習情況了！」

東賢放下手中的餐具，嘗試在喝下一口咖啡的時間內思索。

「嗯⋯⋯那個田雄，有些時候做事還是很粗心大意呢。」東賢回答道。

「是嗎？」大輝輕鬆一笑，「不過我以前和佑鎭當實習生的時候，東賢哥不也剛升格做正式社員嗎？那時候我們兩個的爛攤子，很多時候都要你幫我們處理呢！還好有你這麼耐心教導我們⋯⋯」

李大輝同時身兼他們的上司和後輩，這種突如其來的話當年讓金東賢頓然無所適從；不過，以前大家在藝人部公事的回憶，還是讓金東賢有些回味：「也是呢。」

「所以說⋯⋯」李大輝撫摸著馬克杯的手把，「如果是東賢哥一定可以好好地讓田實習生在我們的團隊裡發揮所長吧！」

金東賢看著李大輝臉上幹練但不乏純真的笑容，也就無意識地順應著他的溫柔，肯首同意李大輝的一番說話——儘管金東賢依然不太相信田雄能夠得到組長的稱讚。

其實李大輝打從田雄來到的第一天起，他也不是沒留意到二人之間的風起雲湧：在檢討會的中途休息過後，田雄、金東賢、朴佑鎭三人之間的尷尬濃得不能化解，已經足以讓李大輝起疑心。自那天起，李大輝有意無意都會在辦公室裡觀察這對指導員和實習生的關係。看著田雄在和金東賢聯絡時，總是繃緊著腰板的樣子，就知道田雄不多不少也是帶著畏懼的心情。早前在車上檢查的文件，李大輝依稀還記得田雄還印了一份副本給金主任；離開公司前，金東賢在副本上圈畫的手焦躁得很。

在李大輝的印象裡面，金東賢總是一個好好先生。正如他初出茅廬的時候，要不是金東賢暗地裡教了李大輝許多待人處世的職場法則，本來能力已經高人一班的李大輝也不可能跨過許多前輩，成為了AB6IX營運團隊的組長。

「東賢哥⋯⋯我的活動企劃是不是設計得很差啊？」還是實習生的李大輝拿著自己少數被批評得體無完膚的文件，灰頭土臉地來到了金東賢的座位旁邊。這段回憶依然鮮明無比。

金東賢接過李大輝的文件，全神貫注地閱讀前輩在上頭簡略到簡陋的批註。當時的金東賢不常配戴眼鏡上班，大概是隱形眼鏡對依然年輕健康的眼球還算不上是負擔。李大輝記得依然記得那雙眼睛，清澈溫柔，像春水的顏色。

「構思不是不好，只是在執行上依然有很多的細節遺漏了。」金東賢解釋，一說就是半個小時，直到辦公室就只餘下他們二人。李大輝這下才明白，學堂上冠冕堂皇的理論，還比不上腳踏實地的經驗。

「記得喔，天道酬勤、人道酬誠——這是職場的生存法則。」

有些時候，李大輝也會疑惑金東賢眼中有多少條生存法則；不過他始終相信，即使現在金東賢的眼神總被厚重冰冷的鏡片隔絕，他也是那個讓人敬佩的前輩。這正是為何李大輝在接獲人事部有關實習生的消息時，馬上就挑選了金東賢作為實習生指導員的原因：一個認真準備工作機會的人，值得擁有一個伯樂。

「東賢哥，如果有什麼要我幫忙——不管是帶實習生，還是AB6IX的事情，也都可以隨時和我說的！」李大輝說。

金東賢看著他沒有隨著職位提升而變化的眼神，忍不住揉了揉對方可愛的黑髮。

「你先好好吃飯啦再顧我的事啦。」金東賢不禁失笑道。


End file.
